nebulasquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Sen Urec
Sen Urec is a former Sith apprentice who joined the Nebula Squadron shortly after it's creation. He is 16 years old. Personality He is quiet, quick to anger, and sarcastic. He is an incredibly good liar. He has an IQ of 137. Powers and abilities He can use the general force powers of the Sith. Including lightning, repulse, push, and a whole manner of destructive powers. These powers are slightly weaker then most Sith warriors, which was why he was rejected and left the Sith order. Putting aside these, he is very fast an agile. Fighting Style He wields a single, red lightsaber. His fighting style is fast paced, and he normally doesn't allow the enemy to strike first. Flaws His anger can sometimes get the best of him. When this happens, the person who he is angry at won't be walking for about two days. He is also stubborn to the point of refusing orders at times. Should he have to rely on his force powers to much, he will pass out for a period of time. He has a fear of rejection, due to his rejection from the sith, so he tries his best to be better then others. Threat level Threat level: High (rage is suicide) Force Rage Sen is one of the only known users of Force Rage. Rage is an ability that, in certain situations, his force powers will be multioplied ten-fold. Force lightning will target any person up to fifty metres in front of him, push would put a hole through the entire tower, repulse will disintegrate any within twenty feet of him, between thirty and fifty will wind up on another continent. Rank Sen holds the rank of Specialist. He declines most promotions, as he doesn't want rank to affect how many enemies he can kill. Relations Derek Voramee- He is good friends with him. Ray Pooll- He doesn't like his leading style, they are friends aside from that. Sierria Nowalk- He loves to annoy her. Adrianna Hummels- He enjoys spying on her, and then jumps out and scares the hell out of her. Mark Trium- He has tried to kill him twice. And they hate each other completely. Kalla- He hates him due to old Jedi-Stith relations Tourmaline Persona- He tends to stare, but it doesn't have to do with the cat parts. He's a bit torn between her and Ivy. Ivy Willow- He often refers to her as Poison Ivy, to her annoyance. Putting this aside, he has a small crush on her. Leah D'este- She's the only girl in the squadron he doesn't deliberately annoy. Gabriel Angiolotto- He does not trust him in the slightest, but protects him from any squadron member that still believes he is a traitor. Quotes "History is written by the victor. We never know the other side of the story." "DAMN IT!" "F*********************************CK!!!!" "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU GET OFF ON EING CAPTURED! DO I NOT HAVE A LIFE? DO I NOT HAVE SH*T TO DO!?"- Sen after saving a girl from sith r*pists for the 17th time.